Long Haired Punk
Paul Carson | survivor = Debbie Willet | s2 = Mindy Baker | pp= 30,000 each to join | reward = 30,000 to defeat Paul 60,000 each to security room | weapon = Molotov Cocktail | w2 = Pipe bombs | w3 = Remote controlled bomb car | call = I spotted a guy with long hair over in one of the WOMEN'S CLOTHING SHOP'S in WONDERLAND PLAZA. He's holdin' a Molotov Cocktail... You'd better be careful...Dead Rising Game Script, IGN, (January, 2009). | prev = The Drunkard | next = A Sick Man The Woman Left Behind }} is a Dead Rising scoop. Frank receives a call from Otis saying there is a long haired guy who has a Molotov cocktail. When Frank arrives in Wonderland Plaza it would be a good time to pick up another Out of Control Small Chainsaw.Dead Rising: Weapon Guide by Vermilion, GameFAQs, (November 2, 2006). Psychopath Paul Carson has imprisoned two women in Casual Gals in Wonderland Plaza.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. Introduction to Paul cutscene Battling Paul , p. unknown Frank can also jump kick Paul or hit him with a melee weapon when he tries to change directions. Occasionally Paul will turn around, light a Molotov cocktail, and throw it at Frank. This is the time to attack; just sidestep the cocktail, then hit Paul with a melee weapon while he recovers from the throw. }} Once Paul is defeated, the cut-scene is back in the Casual Gals store. Paul on fire After Frank defeats Paul, Paul will accidentally light himself on fire. |valign=top| |} There's a Fire Extinguisher nearby, close to Paul's head next to the shelf of clothing. Put the fire on Paul out with the fire extinguisher. Standing near his head works best, as the foam appear drops on his pants. If needed, a second one is in the closet of the store where Mindy and Debbie are, but Paul will probably die before Frank can grab it. Putting the fire out is the most difficult part of this boss fight. Paul is the only psychopath that Frank can rescue.Dead Rising: Items Guide by JungleFender, GameFAQs, (March 23, 2008). Don't use first person mode to try and put Paul out, as Frank will only throw the fire extinguisher at Paul. When Frank puts the fire out Paul will be at less than half health. Give Paul some food. If Paul dies, take a photo of him for part of the Psycho Collector and Psycho Photo achievements. Whether Paul dies or not, Frank will get the "Psychopath Defeated" bonus of 30,000 Prestige Points. Conversation with Paul cutscene Escorting survivors Open the stock room door and find Mindy Baker and Debbie Willet, speak to them briefly and they will join. Escort Paul, Debbie and Mindy back to the security room through the restroom secret passage opened up by Greg in Out of Control. Paul will later give Frank infinite Molotov cocktails if Frank completes the scoop Paul's Present. Transmissionary achievement Because Paul calls Frank later in Paul's Present, he is required for the transmissionary achievement. Trivia Images Dead_rising_long_haired_punk_RC.png Dead_rising_long_haired_punk_RC_(2).png Dead_rising_long_haired_punk_RC_(3).png Dead_rising_long_haired_punk_RC_(4).png Dead rising long haired punk.png Dead rising long haired punk (14).png Dead rising long haired punk (15).png Dead rising long haired punk (16).png Dead rising long haired punk (11).png Dead rising long haired punk (12).png Dead rising long haired punk (4).png Dead rising long haired punk (5).png Dead rising long haired punk (6).png Dead rising long haired punk (7).png Dead rising long haired punk (9).png Dead rising fire extingusher wonderland plaza outside of casual gals.png|Fire extinguisher outside of Casual Gals in Wonderland Plaza File:Dead_rising_survivors_mindy_thanking_frank.png See also Notes External links